


Rem

by revabhipraya



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Ada yang Hosea nikmati saat Transjakarta yang jadi tumpangannya dan Visi berhenti di setiap halte.





	Rem

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Jakarta!AU, Canon Instagram.

Pagi itu adalah pertama kalinya Hosea dan Visi naik Transjakarta bersama untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Pertama, Hosea menjemput Visi ke rumahnya―sekalian jogging pagi katanya. Setelah itu, keduanya berjalan bersama ke halte terdekat dari rumah Visi. Halte terdekat dari rumah Visi itu benar-benar dekat, kok. Hanya perlu menyusuri jalan menuju jalan utama sekitar 200 meter dan tibalah mereka di halte terdekat itu.

Namun, ada tidak enaknya juga. Berhubung jam masuk sekolah mereka tidak sama dengan kebanyakan pelajar, yakni jam delapan, jadilah saat berangkat mereka harus berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang yang mau berangkat kerja. Hosea sih tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Badannya yang tinggi besar membuatnya tidak kesulitan menyodok sana-sini demi mendapatkan tempat. Visilah yang akan sedikit kerepotan.

"Yut," panggil Hosea saat mereka sedang menunggu bus di halte. Visi menoleh. "Nanti di bus kamu jangan jauh-jauh dari aku, ya. Harus nempel sama aku terus."

Visi sudah siap mencak-mencak karena menyangka Hosea mulai melancarkan aksi gombal lagi. Namun, melihat wajah pemuda itu begitu serius, mau tidak mau hati Visi terenyuh juga oleh perhatiannya. "Iya, oke."

Bus datang dan sesuai dugaan Hosea, mereka harus berdesak-desakan untuk mendapatkan tempat. Cowok berbadan pohon itu mendorong Visi agar masuk lebih dulu, baru menyusul di belakangnya. Hosea membiarkan dirinya agak menempel dengan pintu.

"Hos, badanmu itu nempel pintu banget gak apa-apa?" tanya Visi, khawatir. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Hosea.

"Santai aja, Yut," balas cowok itu sambil mencengkeram pelan pundak Visi, khawatir pacarnya tercinta itu terpisah.

"Tapi nanti pas pintunya kebuka bahaya lo, belum lagi―"

"Yut," potong Hosea cepat. Wajahnya serius. "Kalau nanganin pintu bus kebuka aja aku nggak bisa, gimana aku bisa nanganin persoalan rumah tangga kita nanti?"

"Oke, sip. Kamu gak apa-apa," balas Visi cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Hosea terkekeh pelan melihat respons sang cewek yang selalu menggemaskan di matanya.

Bus akan tiba di halte berikutnya. Tahu pintu akan kembali dibuka, Hosea berniat melangkah menjauhi pintu. Kalau dilihat dari bagian depan bus, posisi Hosea setelah pindah akan ada di belakang Visi. Cowok itu melangkahkan kaki―

_―CKITTT!!!_

"Whoa!"

Bus direm mendadak dan Hosea kehilangan keseimbangan. Cowok itu terjatuh ke depan tanpa sempat dicegah dan―

_―bruk!_

Dada bidang Hosea sukses mendarat di dahi Visi yang baru saja berbalik untuk memastikan apakah Hosea baik-baik saja.

"Sori, Yut!" seru Hosea buru-buru sambil berusaha kembali menegakkan badannya.

"I-iya, gak apa-apa," balas Visi sambil memalingkan wajah. Tidak mau Hosea sampai tahu kalau wajahnya memerah. "K-kamu gak apa-apa, Hos?"

"Santai aja, Yut! Santai!"

Untung saja saat pintu terbuka, posisi tubuh Hosea sudah kembali seperti semula. Kalau dia masih menempel pada Visi kan tidak lucu. Eh, lucu, sih. Siapa tahu nanti mereka viral terus jadi _relationship goals_ di akun-akun baper?

Eits, Hosea harus mengerem pemikirannya sampai sana. Ingat kata Visi: _public affection_ itu tidak baik.

Pintu kembali menutup dan bus kembali melaju. Akibat beberapa orang masuk tadi, posisi Hosea kini semakin dekat dengan Visi. Gadis itu mungkin tidak sadar karena ia berdiri membelakangi Hosea, tetapi Hosea malah jadi malu sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak teratur. Untung saja dia masih bisa mengontrol wajahnya.

Mendekati halte berikutnya, bus kembali mengerem. Hosea mulai bisa mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya memang, tetapi mau tidak mau badannya tetap miring ke depan dan sedikit mendorong kepala Visi.

"Sori lagi, Yut!"

Visi hanya menanggapi dengan "iya" singkat tanpa menoleh. Mungkin dipikirnya kejadian seperti itu biasa. Kenyataannya, memang iya, saat bus direm, badan semua orang otomatis bergerak miring karena tidak seimbang.

Kejadian yang sama terus berulang sampai dua halte setelah itu. Hosea terus saja berseru "sori, Yut!" sementara Visi terus saja membalas "iya". Mana halte tujuan mereka masih jauh pula.

Begitu bus yang mereka tumpangi tiba di halte berikutnya, Hosea lagi-lagi terjatuh ke arah Visi. Namun, kali itu manik hijau Hosea menangkap sesuatu pada wajah Visi yang jarang dilihatnya.

Pipi tembam gadis itu bersemu merah.

 _IMUT BANGET!_ batin Hosea sambil berusaha menjaga raut wajahnya tetap tenang. Gawat kalau sampai Visi menyadari gelagatnya yang aneh. Bisa-bisa cewek itu minggat ke ruang khusus wanita. Hosea jelas tidak mau. Dia kan jadi tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Visi kalau begitu. Mengaku perempuan pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya.

_Gimana caranya ngeliat muka merah Kiyut tanpa ketauan lagi, ya?_

Mendadak sebuah ide melintas di kepala cowok berbadan jangkung itu. Dia tersenyum. Caranya ternyata sangat mudah.

Bus tiba lagi di halte berikutnya. Saat rem mendadak kembali terjadi, Hosea sudah mengantisipasi hal tersebut. Dia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya secara berlebihan ke arah Visi, membuat separuh badannya menabrak cewek itu. Hosea mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan. Dia berhasil melihat wajah merah cewek itu lagi.

"Sori, Yut!" ucapnya sambil kembali menegakkan badan. Kali ini ucapannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Toh, dia sengaja.

"I-iya," sahut Visi pelan dan lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh. Hosea semakin gemas ingin mengerjai cewek ini.

Siklusnya begitu terus sampai tiga halte berikutnya. Bus direm, Hosea menjatuhkan diri ke arah Visi dengan berlebihan, Hosea minta maaf, Visi mengiakan, kembali lagi ke awal. Hosea terus melakukan itu sampai mereka tiba di halte terakhir sebelum halte tujuan mereka.

Setibanya di halte tujuan, Hosea mempersilakan Visi untuk turun lebih dulu sebelum dirinya ikut turun. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di halte itu, baik yang akan naik maupun yang baru turun. Kosong.

"Yut," panggil Hosea sebelum Visi melangkah keluar dari halte. "Sori ya di bus tadi, habisnya―"

"―Hos." Cepat Visi memotong perkataan Hosea.

Hosea menelan ludah. Apa Visi sudah menyadari tindak-tanduk mencurigakan Hosea di bus tadi? "I-iya, Yut?"

Visi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi Hosea dapat melihat wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba memerah. Mau bicara, Hosea khawatir Visi sedang tidak mau usaha bicaranya dipotong. Mau diam saja, Hosea tidak tahu kapan ceweknya akan mulai bicara.

Baru saja Hosea hendak buka mulut lagi, tahu-tahu kedua tangan Visi membuka dan memeluk badannya!

"Lah? Lah? Yut?"

"Hos," panggil Visi lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh, "kalau memang mau dipeluk, nggak usah pakai modus di bus segala."

Wajah Hosea spontan memerah. Benar sih di bus tadi dia modus, tapi tujuannya adalah melihat wajah merah Visi, bukan minta dipeluk!

_Meski Kiyut pekanya salah alamat, yang penting dipeluk, deh. Hehe._

Tahu-tahu, Visi melepaskan pelukannya dan segera melarikan diri, keluar dari halte Transjakarta.

"Lah!" Hosea buru-buru mengejar. "Yut! Tunggu! Tadi aku belum siap! Ulangi, dong!"

"Nggak! Ogah!" sahut Visi tanpa memperlambat larinya, pun tanpa menoleh ke arah Hosea. "Sampai ketemu nanti! Kalau ketemu itu juga!"

Hosea menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya Visi yang masih berlari sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Dasar," gumamnya geli.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Berhubung aku nggak tau Scrambled latar kotanya dimana, tapi kuasumsikan gak di Jakarta, makanya kutulis Jakarta!AU. Kenapa mesti Jakarta padahal di kota lain bus juga ada? Soalnya asumsiku, cuma Jakarta yang busnya bener-bener penuh sampai bernapas pun susah. Oke, lebay.
> 
> Untuk latar waktunya, aku ambil Canon di Instagram, pas Hosea dan Visi udah jadian. Kalau komiknya ... maafkan, belum baca :")) /sedih/
> 
> Ceritanya terinspirasi dari pengalaman, sih. Maklum, anak baru main ke kota, naik bus, keimpit-impit, nabrak sana-sini :")) sayangnya nggak ada Hosea yang ngemodusin. /HEH
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk meramaikan fandom ini. Semoga suka! XD


End file.
